


Settle Down

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Adray delivers a message, Albel deals with the rest.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Sept 19/I'm waiting for my heart to lead the way

When had Adray returned from his long, tedious mission? Why had he been sent as a messenger to Airyglyph? 

Albel had more questions, but he held his tongue while his king read over the letter brought from Aquaria. But he had not missed Adray's stupid grin or little wave, which meant that he would have to completely and utterly dissuade Adray from getting anywhere near him for-- 

"This will need some time to draft a reply to," Arzei said firmly as he re-folded the letter and slipped it back into its envelope. Albel frowned. "Albel, you and our guest are acquainted, are you not? Perhaps you could assure he's settled in..." 

"That would be wonderful!" Adray boomed. "We surely have quite a bit to catch up on." 

Albel could not go against his king-- _would not_ \-- He knew the ice on which he perpetually stood, even now, these years later. So he let Adray lead him off without a word. But he did not miss Arzei's little smile, either. 

At least assigning Adray a guest room was not complicated, nor ascertaining that a meal was in order. Adray was mostly quiet when eating, and besides, once he started explaining the non-classified parts of his last mission, Albel had to admit quiet interest. 

"And what have you been doing these last years?" Adray finally asked. Their plates were nearly empty, but their mugs had been refilled with ale. "Have you settled down yet? You know, my daughter..." 

Albel didn't honestly know if Clair had never properly explained that she and Nel were and had been together, or if Adray just never managed to understand it. Either way, it was not Albel's business. 

"That king o' yours could probably even arrange something, unless your dead set on your heart leading the way." 

Why was the maggot still talking? No, his king would _not_ arrange something, and for very good reason, and it had nothing to do with his heart! Albel stabbed at what remained on his plate but said nothing. Not yet. Not-- 

"Not interested," Albel spat. 

"A career man, are you?" That seemed to quell that line of thought, anyway. Conversation, still heavily one-sided, moved on to combat and accomplishments, of which Albel could admit to a few things. 

Still, he had quite a bit he couldn't admit to. More than what Adray had to leave out from his last mission. Between the two of them, they had a lot of silence. 

Not-- Not that they had anything in common. 

"You ever hear from any of our... comrades?" Adray finally questioned. Albel nodded. He still had a device that let him check in with them now and then. It didn't get much use, but sometimes there were messages. Cliff had visited once. But other than that... 

"They're all doing well," Albel said. It was the truth, as best he knew. 

Adray chuckled. "Good for them!" 

He reached for his ale. 

"Hmm. I wonder if any of them have settled down yet..."


End file.
